Three Phases
by Sora Moto
Summary: Before Rome came to Europe there was another that had spread over the lands, this is what happened to her after she met Rome. Side story for To be Lost and Found Again.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, so I am having a small bit of writers block or whatever on To be Lost and Found Again. Well you get a side story for it while I work through it. To clarify I will share the who's who of characters in this story. There's only three.

Roman Empire - Lorenzo

Germania - Alaric

Celtic Nation - Bretta (I'm going to substitute Irish in place of Gallic as I can not find a decent translator for Gallic.)

Ok that's simple lets go on shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo sat atop his horse and gazed out over the lands before him. They belonged to Germania. He'd heard the man was strong and wished for him to join his empire, so he was here to extend an invitation to him. Urging his mount onward he heads towards what appears to be a village in the near distance.

Amongst the trees he takes in the scenery, slowing down to take it all in. The peacefulness of the forest is disturbed though when he hears the sound of someone running towards him. He looks about him, dismounting from his position atop the horse and drawing his gladius. He steps away from the horse just in time for the one running to slam into him, sending both of them to the ground and Lorenzo's blade skittering out of reach.

"Cac! Cad a rinne me i rith?"

Lorenzo opens his eyes at hearing the one that had run him down speak. From her voice he could tell it was a woman and seeing her he was suddenly wishing he had not been wearing his armor. He was missing all those glorious curves pressing against him.

"Are you alright miss?" He gives her his most charming smile. Even if she had run him down she was still very beautiful. Long golden locks, mostly loose with a few braids. There were also several beads tied into her hair. He took in the rest of her appearance. She wore a long tunic, similar to what he had seen the Grecians wearing, but the fabric was heavier and dyed a deep green to match her eyes. it was tied at the waist with a braided cord with tassels at its ends and knotted with a bronze pin. On her arms was a collection of bands and bracelets in similar design to the pin. Around her neck was a bronze loop that didn't quite touch itself in from of her throat. She was looking at him as he took her in and quickly scrambled off of him. When their eyes locked Lorenzo realized that this was not just a woman, but a nation like himself. He repeated his question in the universal language that all nations seem to somehow know.

"I'm fine." They hear some shouting coming their way and the woman quickly gets to her feet before taking off again. Lorenzo grabs her ankle, wincing when he causes her to fall back tot he ground rather roughly.

"Leathcheann! Let go of me. They're going to make me go back." She tries to get him to let go of her but he just pulls her back towards him by her ankle.

"Now now. Calm down. If they really mean you harm I can keep you safe." He gives her his most charming smile. She stares at him for a moment and then quickly plants her foot in his face. He lets go of her and grabs his nose in pain. She scrambles up and runs again. This time she is stopped by a large blonde man with piercing blue eyes. He grabs her by the shoulders and holds her in place. He looks down at Lorenzo, who is just now getting up, with one hand still held to his nose.

"Schwester, tat dieser mann dich verletzt?"

Lorenzo watches as the woman just looks angrily at the man that is holding her before looking over her shoulder at him.

"No, brother. I ran into him and he offered me help but I refused him."

This man was her brother. Lorenzo looked him over again. his hair was styled similarly to the woman's, but was straighter and only had one braid. He wore a faded brown short sleeved tunic over a long sleeved plaid tunic. It was synched at the waist with a leather belt that supported a long sword. He wore trousers that wrapped around his legs, held in place by leather laces.

The man seemed to look him over as well, taking in that Lorenzo was dressed as a Roman soldier. His grip on his sister tightens and he pushes her aside and steps in front of her. "You are Rome, are you not?"

"That's me. And you wouldn't happen to be Germania would you?"

The man shifts slightly but nods, "That I am." He glances at his sister when she attempts to move around him, stopping her in her tracks.

She glares at him and he stares back at her with his cold eyes. "Ta se ina n-aonar, nach bhfuil se contuirteach. In iul dom beannu do."

"Nein. Er ist Rom. Ich habe gehort was er mit frauen nicht. Er soll nicht wissen dass sie."

The woman stomps her foot, at first Lorenzo thinks it is because she is upset then he see Germania cringe in pain and turn away. That was when he notices that she had stomped her foot down on his. Having distracted her brother she steps forward. "I am Celt. I am sorry for causing you harm earlier. Brother is overly protective and rarely allows me to leave the village."

"It is dangerous for you outside the village." Germania points angrily at Lorenzo. "It is dangerous because of his actions. He tried to invade us and he is already succeeding in conquering your lands."

"He is conquering them because you keep me nearly imprisoned here. My people need to know me to fight but they haven't seen me fighting at their side so they loose hope."

The two continue glaring at one another as Lorenzo watches uncomfortably. At least now he knew who the woman was. He did not realize those tribes throughout the region were organized enough to have a representation. Perhaps that was Germania's plan to keep her safe. And while he had at one point tried to conquer Germania, that was more the actions of one of his Caesars, one that was long gone. Clearing his throat he interrupts the sibling's staring contest.

"I'm not here as a conquerer. I came to see if we could improve relations between our people. To promote trade, perhaps become allies."

Germania seemed to not believe him and looked at him like he was a worm or something. "Why would we want to be allied with you? You have already taken so much of my sister's land and claimed it as your own. Her people suffer under your rule."

Lorenzo watches as her foot comes down on his once again, causing him to scowl and hop for a moment.

"How do you know? I never once said they were suffering. They are in fact prospering. He would make a good ally and I would rather ally myself with him than you brother."

Germania scowls at her, "You think he would give the freedom you want? You would be a prisoner if you went with him."

Lorenzo steps forward at that, "I would not treat her as such. She would not be a prisoner." He was beginning to wish he had brought Greece or Egypt with him. They had a knack for diplomacy that he seemed to lack. He really needed diplomacy right now. Germania glared at him for speaking.

"Stay out of this."

"No, we're talking about him he should be able to defend himself."

The siblings glare at each other some more. Lorenzo sighs. He didn't understand why Germania acted like he was responsible for Celt. She seemed like she was fully capable of taking care of herself. He thought about the Celtic tribes he had subjugated, cringing at how that sounded. Her territory was rather expansive. More so than what he knew of Germania's lands. He wondered which was older.

"Not to be rude and interrupt, but which of you is older?"

Germania scowled at him for the question but Celt jumped right in with the answer. "That would be me. Isn't it so mean that he treats me like a little sister when I practically raised him." She pouts and puts on a hurt expression.

"Celt." He does not seem amused by her actions.

"Germania, if she is older and it is clear you both are fully grown nations in your own right. Why do you stop her from making her own decisions? If she wants to ally herself with me or anyone for that matter, its not your decision."

He was getting the hand of this diplomacy thing.

"See, he agrees that I can make my own decisions."

"Er ist zu sagen weil du ihn dann beitreten wenn er ihre seite nimmt."

She glares at him and looks ready to smack him, "What was that Dearthair?"

Germania backs up from his sister at the dangerous look in her eyes. "Nothing, do what you want. But I warned you so don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

"I'm sure I can take care of myself."

She turns to Lorenzo with a smile. "So I guess this means we're allies now." She holds out her hand to him. He takes it and shakes her hand even as he watches her brother walk off back to the village.

Not the ally he had come for but he wouldn't complain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so this will be a multi-chapter tale. I hope you all enjoy it so far. You know what I find weird about Hetalia? Most modern nations are male, with very few women. But the reverse seems to be true for the ancient nations. Sure we have Rome, Germania and you can even include China, but when you list the female nations of the ancient world. Well you get Greece, Egypt, and well there is that scene in the anime where Rome is singing surrounded by women, who are supposed to be nations I think. Most people have Native America as a woman as well. So what is up with that. Anyway please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this kind of makes me sad. No one reviewed for the first chapter. I was hoping to get at least one. Oh well at least I know you guys are reading this though. Also please let me know if you think I've got anyone out of character. I can always go back and fix it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bretta felt rather proud to have finally proven to her brother that she was capable of taking care of herself. Sometimes she wondered if he forgot that she was the older sibling. Oh, well it didn't matter. Not now anyway. She smirks up at Rome. She was glad he had taken her side, otherwise she would have had to show both men why the women of her tribes were so feared. Yes it was certainly satisfying to know that among her warriors the women were the most feared.

"So, Do you have somewhere to stay tonight. Or do I need to lead you to the village. Actually I should most likely go back and gather my things." She turns and heads back the way she had run from and also the way her brother had left not moments ago.

"Uh, no. Other than the few supplies I brought with me. I was actually heading for your village when we ran into each other."

She blinks and looks back at him, looking a bit sheepish, "Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going better. And its not my village. My brother's people live there, but both he and I travel quite a bit to keep in touch with our people. Unlike you we are more a collection of tribes than nations with a centralized form of government. It makes for difficulty in settling down, but it is certainly more exciting this way."

She could tell she had just confused the other nation by the way his face screwed up in thought. He must be more used to dealing with nations with Centralized forms of government. That wasn't to say that her people weren't united. Then again the individual tribes did tend to have skirmishes from time to time. Letting loose a slight sigh she smiles up at him.

She saw him watching her and turned to face forward, leading him into the village. The houses were simple but sturdy. She saw how the villagers seemed to regard the visitor she had brought with her cautiously. She couldn't really blame them, she too had heard about how the Roman's were expanding. Which was why she had really wanted to make this alliance. At the least less blood would be shed if she agreed to this. She had also heard that the Romans tended to also bring trade and wealth with them. She wasn't greedy but even she knew that trading with the Romans would only be a benefit.

She led him to a smaller house set off to the side of the village, Rome following her. Just as she approached the doorway her brother steps out. He glances at her before continuing the way he was headed.

"Wenn er bleibt is die nacht hier, ich will ihn schlafend in meiner hutte, nicht deine."

She shoots a glare after her brother and can see that Rome is rather confused by her brother's statement.

"He said if you're staying he'll put you up in his place."

"Uh, it seemed like he said more than that, but I suppose it makes sense. Germania doesn't like me much does he?"

Bretta looked back at the other nation. "I suppose he doesn't. But you can't blame him. Not long ago one of your leaders was trying to conquer his people. I doubt he's forgotten that."

Rome winced, "I tried to convince him of a more diplomatic method but he insisted. It ended more in failure on our part. We never could get past the Rhine."

After that Bretta spent the rest of the day showing Rome around the village and made sure to point out the house that her brother was staying in to him. They ate dinner with the village and then Bretta retired for the evening. She knew that come morning she would be traveling with the Roman. She didn't have a problem with that even if her brother made it quite clear he was not comfortable with the idea.

Morning came quicker than she expected, or maybe it was just her anticipation of starting out on a new journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I don't think this even a full page long but I want to speed this story up a bit and so expect the next chapter to begin after a time jump. I hope to get it out to you all soon.

Also I know I am not translating the German and Irish I've been using. That's because it's not meant to be understood. If you really want to know what they say then use Google, otherwise be as confused as poor Rome.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. I really hope everyone is enjoying this. Though given the response I got to the last chapter I may very well drop this story. Let me know in a review if you have an opinion on this.

Anyway on to the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bretta was not feeling very well. It had been years since she had joined Rome and he had taken her back to his capitol and house. Once there she had met other nations that Rome had conquered or made allies with. There was Greece and Egypt, they tended to call Bretta an uncouth barbarian. Iberia was there also, she and Bretta got along well as they were cousins. Bretta tried to avoid Carthage as he seemed to try and go after anything female. Last there was Turks. He and Bretta were not on good terms, their territories were near each other and they had quickly developed a rivalry.

Bretta had been happy when her brother came to visit her. He never fully joined the Roman Empire, but some of his tribes had seen the benefit in doing so he had grudgingly come to accept the friendship of Rome. This brings us back to where we began. Bretta was bent over behind some bushes as her brother held the horse's reigns and watched her worriedly. She retched and heaved her meager breakfast onto the forest floor. She and Alaric were on their way to inspect her Celtic lands. Normally she would be traveling alone, she was a warrior in her own right after all, but her brother had been visiting her in Rome. He was leaving about the same time as she and had agreed to accompany her for the first leg of her journey.

"Sister, are you sure you would not prefer to head back? We are still not that far from Rome, it would be easy enough for you to postpone your trip."

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she waves him off. "It's nothing Brother. I'll be fine. Just a bit of nausea. I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me."

Despite her assurances her brother narrowed his eyes at her. "As long as that's all it was." He still remembered that he had caught Rome sneaking out of her room in his house that morning when he had gone to wake her to begin their journey. Apparently his sister was encouraging the Roman to get a bit too friendly in his opinion. He silently hands her a flask of water for her to rinse her mouth with before swinging up atop his horse.

Bretta quickly follows suit and soon they are off again. Bretta quietly contemplates her bout of illness. She knew it was not a one time thing, despite her reassurances to the contrary. She had been getting sick quite often in the mornings and sometimes throughout the day. She remembered shortly after her arrival in Rome having to help Iberia out with similar symptoms. She knew she still had a few months before she would need to settle down to deal with what had happened to her. Before then she wanted to make sure her lands were in good condition, then she would return to Rome, the nation and the person, and inform him of her condition. She just needed to keep it from her brother while they traveled together. She knew if he found out he'd try to keep the child from its father. Letting out a sigh she hoped he'd understand when this was over and done with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week into their journey and Alaric was convinced his sister was hiding something from him. Every morning she would run off for the bushes and heave whatever was in her stomach. It worried him, but also angered him. He knew the signs of pregnancy when he saw them. How his sister thought she could hide it from him he didn't know, but he had plenty of women warriors in his tribes and he had seen them take leave of battle when they became like his sister was now. He was suppose to break from his sister that day but was drawing it out in hopes of convincing her to come with him.

"Sister."

She looks at him having just come back from the bushes and her latest bout of nausea. "What is it Brother?"

"I think you should come home with me. You shouldn't be traveling alone like this."

His stern stare made her realize he knew and she nearly pouted.

"I'll be fine Alaric. I don't need to settle down for another few months. I will be fine on my own and inspecting my lands."

"Then what Bretta, go back to that Roman man whore? I highly doubt you are the only one he has been with. I've seen his other children running around that large house he has."

She shoots him a glare and remounts her horse. "I was planning to go back. It is his child after all. He deserves to be a part of its life." She kicks her horse into motion, her brother following her closely.

"Come back with me then. At least until it is born. Those other women are rather..."

"Jealous, conniving, egotistical whores." Bretta smiles back at her brother when he sends her a harsh look.

"I was going to say untrustworthy."

"But they are so much more. Egypt and Greece are really the only one's I'd need to worry about stabbing me in the back Brother. And they wouldn't try anything with Rome there."

"But he is not always there. And before you say anything about how you can handle yourself, let me remind you that being pregnant will hinder you in defending yourself. Let me send a letter to Rome telling him you have decided to extent your trip and will be visiting with me. He will understand. Once the child is born I will even escort you back myself."

Bretta glances over at her brother. He had a point. The others were rather more inclined to back stab her and take advantage of her apparent weakness. And it was true that she would be less capable of defending herself from them while pregnant.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But first I am inspecting my lands. Understood."

He simply nods and the two continue their journey.

Germania kept his word and sent a letter to Rome informing him of Celtica's extended trip. He even included the reason for it at his sister's insistence. That had been about 7 months ago and now it was quite obvious that she was with child. In fact they were expecting her to go into labor any day now. Germania had called for a midwife as soon as they had arrived at his home. She had confirmed the pregnancy and had attended to whatever it might be the female nation may need. Rome had come at one point to check up on her and had been as giddy as ever. He was so excited to have another child running around. He hadn't been able to stay long, there was some unrest within his empire and he had been forced to leave.

A sharp intake of breath from the woman beside him had Germania turning to her, concern etched onto his face.

"Alaric, its coming."

Needing no further prompting he hurriedly picks her up and carries her to the bed before rushing to get the midwife.

It was hours later when the midwife came out of the house and waved him over. She was wiping her hands, having just washed them.

"Your sister and her son are both healthy. You may go in and see them now if you wish."

He wastes no time going in and sees his sister holding a small bundle in her arms. She was smiling even though she looked exhausted. He steps over to her and she turns the bundle to him, showing off the perfect child within.

"Isn't he just adorable." The child gurgles and she tucks it back against her chest to suckle.

"Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Yes, bhi me ag smaoineamh ba choir e a Franci."

Her brother scowls a bit and she chuckles.

"You're giving him a Latin name."

"Of course, I think Franci is a lovely name don't you? And you can always call him Franks if you want."

He grunts in agreement. Before anymore can be said they hear a commotion outside. Germania goes to inspect the noise. It turns out to be a roman soldier atop a horse. The soldier quickly dismounts and calls out for Germania.

"That is me." He strides over to the soldier who hands him a sealed letter. He recognizes the seal as belonging to Rome. He hurriedly opens it and reads through it. "What is the current state in Rome?"

"I am afraid it is not good."

The soldier fills him in on current affairs before remounting and riding off. Germania then finds himself torn between informing his sister and not. He's already decided to do everything he can to delay her return.

Stepping back into the house he sees his sister already attempting to get out of the bed. Franci, or Franks, was sleeping soundly among the blankets.

"What is going on Brother?"

He strides over to her and pushes her back onto the bed.

"You should be resting. It has not even been but a few minutes since you gave birth. You need to let your body rest." His voice was stern, but the worry was evident.

"Brother, I will be fine. Now what was going on out there?"

He sighs, "A messenger from Rome. They are dealing with unrest. It might be best if you and Franks stay here for a while longer than planned."

She glares at him. "You will not begin treating me like some stuffy noble woman. I get enough of that when I'm at Rome's. He respects my ability to fight, but the others all treat me like, like I'm one of them. Well maybe not Iberia but still."

"Sister, it would be dangerous for Franks to go into that mess and you need to recover your strength."

Not giving in she glances to the baby laying next to her on the bed. "But Rome might need me." She looks up at her brother sadly and he feels his will begin to crumble at her look. Then she seems to brighten a bit. "I could leave Franci with you Brother." The smile she sends him makes him instantly forget his offer to go in her place. He simply nods and she leaps at him, hugging him tightly. "Go raibh maith agat."

"But you still have to wait a few days to recover your strength sister. You will do him no good if you show up on the brink of exhaustion."

"Of course brother."

That had been the beginning of the Gallic Wars. Celtica had not been expecting the unrest to have been coming from her own people. It had upset her that she had been forced to fight against her lover rather than with him. It didn't help that she was quickly forced back. She and Rome eventually came to peace, but her people never fully accepted the Romans. Saddened by the struggle it took her several years before she could bring herself to retrieve Franks from her brother. By then he had grown into the appearance of a four year old. It was a bittersweet reunion for her and her son when she introduced him to his father. Living with his uncle had led him to adopt more of the Germanic traits in his culture. Celtica was relieved when he seemed to accept his father and the two were quickly able to get along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, the family eventually comes together. Ok a bit of notes on this chapter.

I mentioned Iberia having gone through a pregnancy. That would have been the birth of Spain, a child of Iberia and Carthage.

The gallic wars started in 58BC and ended in 51BC as part of Roman expansion under Julius Ceasar.

Franks is a Germanic tribe, thus why he was left with his uncle for so long. But as we all should be able to figure out. France takes a lot from his father Rome, they are both man whores. I mean that in the nicest possible way of course.

I hope this longer chapter makes up for the short one before it. Please review, reviews mean I continue this. Otherwise I may just end it here.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah another chapter getting done today. Go me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately for Celtica the scene of a happy family did not last. It was barely half a century before Rome's leaders decided once again that conquest was the best way to expand and sent forces deeper into her lands. Celtica also slowly began to feel her grip on her people and lands diminishing as time wore on.

It was during this time that Celtica attempted an alliance with Scandia to the North. This alliance resulted in a the birth of Celtica's second son, Scotland. When Rome learned of the child he was angered and fought with a vengeance to bring Celtica back to him. And during one battle between them the Roman was able to capture the Celtic nation.

Rome roughly shoved the bound Celt into his tent. He was angry and hurt after learning she had laid with Scandia and had a child by him. Somewhere far in the back of his mind he knew he had no right to be angry with her. He himself was far from chaste and loyal, but it hurt none the less since he truly cared for Celtica more than any other of the women he laid with. She was the only one he truly wanted to be with and more often than not when he was made to lay with the others it was her face he saw and her name he called. He knew she was angry with him for fighting her people, but she also had to know he had little choice in the matter.

Having followed her into his tent he quickly forces her to the bed. Pushing her roughly down onto it and forcefully kissing her. His hands began roughly roaming over her body, memorizing her curves. at first she struggles against him and he simply pushes harder against her. It doesn't take long for her to begin returning his actions with moans and mewls. Parting her lips she allows him entrance and before long he has hitched her tunic up around her waist, groping and touching her in all the places that make her cry out. Without even fully undressing either of them Rome removes his undergarments and is thrusting into the soft body beneath him as she lets loose a soft cry of pleasure, arching into him, begging for more. When they both finish Rome pulls himself from her and looks down to see her crying.

"Bretta?" He wipes the tears from her eyes and gently lifts her face to meet his as he fully realizes what he had just done. Despite her willingness he had still probably gone against her wishes. He knew he had been angry and now he regretted not keeping his anger in check. "Oh, Bretta. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Despite her tears she still nuzzled against him, somehow understanding that he truly hadn't meant her any harm.

"It is alright Lor... Rome. But you should not name me so casually. We are still enemies. And as such we should not be so kind as to see each other as human." at that she breaks further down into sobs and suddenly Rome realizes why she was crying. It was not because she didn't want his touch but rather that she did. Damn his caesar for forcing him to attack the one he may love. Damn himself for not telling her before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rome kept Celtica as a prisoner for the next year. Not once letting himself give in to temptation and touch her. Still nine months into her capture she gave birth to another son, Wales.

When her people finally managed to free her she left her son with his father and left. She had no way of being able to care for the boy during this war, but his father she knew would keep him safe.

This push and pull continued for several more years until one of Rome's leaders finally decided that they had taken as much land on Britannia as they could and ordered that a wall be built. It became known as Hadrian's wall. Celtica's people would stay tot he North of it while Rome's would be to the South. There were still skirmishes along the wall and Rome made sure that he traveled along the wall to inspect the outposts personally. His hope, to be able to meet with his enemy and the holder of his heart.

It was on one of his stops at an outpost that late in the night she found him. She snuck over the wall and entered the small city. It wasn't hard for her to know that Rome was there. His standard flew everywhere as if he was advertising his presence. In a way she hoped he was. This semi-peace between them made her bolder in seeking him out, in hopes that he still cared for her.

She easily found the house he was staying in and his room and let herself in. Taking a knife from her belt she looked around the room and found no guards. Carefully she makes her way over to the bed and sees him, asleep and relaxed. She was always fascinated by his sleeping face. The tension of being a mighty empire melted from it when he was asleep and she was able to see how handsome he truly was under all the wrinkles and furrows set in place by war, unrest and being stretched too thin. She had heard word recently that more and more unrest was being aimed at Rome, even from her brother's people. She feared that like herself he did not have long for this world. Which was why she was here that night. She knew that before she left she would need one last child of her body to give the last of her lands to. Sheathing her knife once more she pulls from a bag on her belt a handful of herbs and sprinkles them over the brazier in the corner. She allows the smoke to waft about the room before chanting.

"Duisigh anois mo ghra.

Ach creidim fein codlata."

She moves over to him and slides into his bed. He stirs, but his eyes remain closed.

"Aisling dom agus tu le cheile.

Mar a bhi againn uair amhain, beagnach amhain."

She leans forward kissing him as his arms wrap about her. Despite her mouth now being occupied the chanting continues with an otherworldly tone.

"Beidh tu codladh mar airdeallach ce.

Agus cuimhnigh an aisling airdeallach."

Their touches become more intimate and soon they are both divested of their clothes.

"Na dean dearmad ar an oiche.

Nil aifeala e."

Soon the two are entwined in a lovers embrace.

"Ta si ach beidh-o-phleasc.

Agus beidh nios mo go luath.

Na dean dearmad.

Na dean dearmad.

Seo go bhfuil roinnt tu areir.

Na gra an bheirt agaibh a shealbhu in aice."

As the chanting drew to an end the first light of false dawn began to shine through the windows of Rome's room and the two that had lain together come to completion. Celtica rest for a moment against her lover before standing and dressing. She pauses at the door to the room and then turns and removes her torque, placing it beside her lover before finally turning and leaving.

"Ba mhaith lion a bheith posta a bhi agat nach raibh againn ce muid fein." he voice was soft but it carried to the ears of the just waking empire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! another one done and you do get a translation for that last bit of Irish there. 'I would have married you had we not been who we are.' why did this chapter have to be so sad to write. Please review and let me know what you think. And no asking for a translation of the chanting. It was something I made up as I typed and had translated by google. It probably doesn't make any sense but whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Let's just pick up where we left off last time shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo woke to an odd smokey scent in his chambers. He thought he had heard a soft feminine voice say something to him sadly but when he opened his eyes and looked about he saw nothing. His motions however caused something on his bed to tumble to the ground with a heavy thunk. Looking down he sees a bronze torque laying on his floor next to his bed. He bolts upright at recognizing the piece of jewelry and bolts out of the room and outside.

He searches frantically, asking the guards if they had seen a woman that morning, describing Bretta to them to the best of his abilities. No one had seen her. It was as though she had simply vanished, come and gone like a ghost. He held the torque to him as if holding it would bring back the woman who it belonged to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bretta had managed to make her escape as easily as she had her entrance. Slipping back over the wall she quickly made her way away from it, escaping to the north and heading for the home of her one son not in Rome's hands.

When she arrived in Scotland's village he was quick to take in his mother. Despite appearing barely older than ten Scotland was very mature. He also realized something had happened to upset his mother.

Leading her to a seat by the hearth he served her a warm stew and allowed her to rest.

"Lachlan."

The boy looks to his mother and she suddenly seems very old in his eyes. Eyes widening he moves to her side and places a hand on her knee.

"Yes mother?"

"I am afraid I am not long for this world. Rome's influence is expanding within my lands."

The boy looks worriedly at his mother. "But mother. You still have a small influence of lands here and on Eire."

She looks sadly at her son. "Even if I had not taken care to have someone to take my place Lachlan I would still soon be gone. The people are slowly forgetting the ways of my people. The Roman influence is replacing what makes me me." She lays a hand on her belly, drawing attention to it. "Once this little one is born I will not be her for much longer. Lachlan, I want you to look after the little one. They will take my place."

"No!" He wraps his arms tightly about the woman before him in a desperate attempt to hold her to him forever. "No I won't let you go. Mother!"

"Shh, shh child. It will be fine. You will see. You will still have your uncle and father. You mustn't forget that."

The boy was still upset, but he did not say more. He realized that somewhere it was too late to do anything to save his mother from her fate. She would soon be gone. Replaced by whatever child she carried. He buried his face in her side and held her. He hated that his mother would soon be gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Bretta sent word to her brother. She wanted to see him before she left this world. She also wanted to be sure that he would help Lachlan and her newest child when he or she was born. She debated on whether to tell Rome of her predicament but decided to not distract him with her troubles. It would only cause him pain and she hoped to never cause him more pain than she already had.

When Lachlan and her brother found out she had lain with Rome one last time to procure the child that would take her place they were, to say the least, upset.

"I told you he would bring you nothing but pain schweister, but you refused to listen. Why do you continue to insist that..."

"It is good to see you too Alaric. And I can not help that Lorenzo is a rather charismatic man. Besides..." She looks down sadly, a motion that catches her brother's attention more than any other. "He will not be far behind me."

"What do you mean Bretta?" It seems that she had thrown him for a loop.

"All the unrest and internal struggles which he suffers on a daily basis, they are wearing him down. If the center of an empire can not hold itself together then it will surely collapse and I fear Lorenzo will not survive when that happens."

Alaric moves to embrace his sister as she looks about ready to cry. His strong and once powerful older sister, now a broken and sobbing shell held within his arms as he realizes that she is right and there was not avoiding this. All that she had done till now had only delayed the inevitable.

"Are you planning to tell him of the child you now carry?"

She shakes her head.

"No. I will leave this child in your and Lachlan's care. Please brother."

Holding her tighter he nods, "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo was nearly tearing his hair out. The past year had been hell for him. Ever since that morning he had awoken to find Bretta's torque he had taken to wearing the piece in hopes it would draw the woman of his dreams to him. It had not work so far. And he had been receiving word recently that things were once again shifting within what remained of her lands. The celtic tribes were breaking up and reforming themselves into something new. It frightened and disturbed Lorenzo, worry for his love eating away at him.

He was currently in his capitol, pacing his chambers, when a guard came to inform him of a visitor.

"Let them in."

He was a bit surprised to see that it was Germania that was visiting. Though surprising him more was the small bundle he held in his arms. It was odd to see the stern warrior he had fought against and with on so many occasions hold such a delicate form.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Germania?"

When Germania raised his head to meet his gaze Lorenzo realized the solemn air about the other for the first time.

"I came to inform you that my sister, Celtica is no longer. Her lands and people have dissolved, with no thanks from you and your rulers."

Lorenzo nearly let his knees give way at the news.

"What, no. She can't be gone!" Instead he threw himself at the other man, nearly forcing him to drop the child he carried. Germania managed to keep a hold of the babe and still catch the Roman.

"I am afraid it is the truth." When Lorenzo still had not released him Germania cleared his throat. "Do you mind getting off? I still have more to tell you."

Still in slight shock from the news Lorenzo releases the Germanic man and sits heavily on a settee.

"Before she... died she was aware of what was happening and took precautions so her lands would be represented."

"Precautions?"

Germania held out the blonde babe he had been holding the entire time.

"This is Arthur, she asked me to look after him. Scotland has been asked to care for Eire, his sister. They are both your children."

"My..." He reached out to take the bundled up child and looked down at his face just as he gave a large yawn and opened his emerald green eyes, the same eyes as his mother.

He noticed Germania shifting uncomfortably. "Lorenzo," He was a bit surprised to hear his human name used, "Bretta didn't want me to tell you about her fate or your last children together, but I couldn't not tell you. Despite it all you are my friend. Bretta left this world with the knowledge that your own empire was beginning to fall into chaos. You should at least prepare to have someone that can take your place."

Lorenzo sighed and handed the child back to his uncle. "So then it is a warning that you bring me Alaric."

A nod is his only response.

"I see. Then thank you for that. I, I am sorry for what I have done in regards to Bretta. She did not deserve the fate she was slated."

Germania turned to leave. "Do not let her hear you say that. She was happy with how things turned out I believe and would not want you to be hurt by the news that she is gone." A pause, "That is actually why she didn't want you to know. She wanted to spare you that pain. I however feel that not knowing would have hurt you more."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Alaric left Rome he headed home. Franks had been hitting his teen years and was becoming a little monster to deal with. Aside from having only recently having come back to living with his uncle, Rome was no place for child at this time, he was still very much his father's son. This meant that Germania was having to keep a close eye on the boy for fear he would begin to 'conquer' the local maidens.

He wondered why Eire was left to her brother, Lachlan's care but he knew his sister must have her reasons. Despite her flighty appearance she was very wise. Not many nations were able to 'predict their own death as she had. And she had even taken measures to ensure a smooth transition from her to her heirs. She had given him the warning for Rome even, but had said nothing about his own nation. It made him wonder how many he would outlive. Already Scandia was on the decline as well as Aesti. Perhaps he should pay the two a visit in the coming years. He knew Aesti at least would welcome him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End of this anyway.

So sad, Bye Celtica. You won't be forgotten.

Ok so history time:

I had Germania take in Arthur for a similar reason as to why he took in Franks. Arthur is Saxony, a germanic tribe that invaded Britain. Now I'm taking liberties in that his lands are already the lands of Britannia but he needs the cultural influx and being raised by Germania will give him that.

Scotland got Ireland to raise, because I always figured those two were really close and if Scotland was raising Ireland then, yeah.

Scandia's deal. Basically the father of Denmark, Norway and Sweden. Germania would have taken these three in as well once Scandia passed.

Wow just realized how much of a 'daddy' Germania is and he doesn't even have kids of his own, yet.

Aesti, the predecessor to the baltic nations and a few others. She and Germania get it on shortly before she kicks the bucket and you get Prussia. She also got with Slovenia for a short period and produced Finland, joy! At some point I'm drawing a family tree for these people. For the record Prussis was born around 600ad in this head canon, just for reference.

When Rome falls:

A lot of crazy happens. Such as Franks learning that dear old dad had a hand in his mom's death. Sad but he kicks his dad out of his lands and starts picking on the little Italies.

Arthur eventually goes to live with his brother Scotland, but due to being bullied relentlessly by his big brother Franks, or France by this point, sweeps in and takes over his care. He also takes in Wales who I'm not even sure why I'm mentioning him he's a footnote... Oh god, Wales is the Canada of the UK.

I can't think of any other loose ends that need fixing so this is the end of this unless I get a review asking for more on the after shocks of Celtica's death. Review please.


End file.
